Never Too Far Away
by kay-cee-d
Summary: Sorta first fanfic….hope ya’ll like it. Max Evans & Liz Parker are soul mates. But to what extent? Here we find out that they have lived in different eras throughout time, and that they would sacrifice their lives many times for the sake of their love
1. Visions From Another Time

Part 1  
  
I watch the moon and the stars every night while we're on the road. I've always wondered why I'm the one who is obsessed with the sky now. It would be logical for Max or Michael or Isabel to want to stare at the sky all night.wondering. But they never even bothered to glance out really, unless I made Max come to watch how beautiful the twinkling stars were. I looked over at my husband's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful.so boyish when he was asleep. Even though he was a strong man, a leader, when he was asleep he looked so vulnerable. I smiled as I looked at him and his eyes fluttered open halfway. He always knew when I was looking at him, what I was thinking, what I was feeling. It seemed after we had gotten married, only a few weeks ago, our connection had gotten stronger, especially after our honeymoon. I smiled at the memory of our beautiful wedding, the shear happiness it brought me. I crawled over to him, making sure not to run into any of the other sleeping people scattered along the floor, at the wheel Kyle glanced at me and gave a long tired yawn then turned his attention back to the road. I lay next to Max and smiled. "Goodnight." I said giving him a soft kiss on his cheek as his eyes fluttered closed again and he wrapped his arms around me lovingly.  
  
As soon as I closed my eyes the images bombarded me.  
  
//Flash//  
  
Max and I dancing in a large empty ballroom both dressed in formal clothes.  
  
//Flash//  
  
Me brushing Tess's hair with a forlorn look while Tess sat at a large beautiful vanity talking excitedly.  
  
//Flash//  
  
Max and I meeting secretly on a rock by a large colorful lake. Tess watching them from the bushes and angry look on her face.  
  
//Flash//  
  
Tess conspiring with Kivar to mind warp Isabel into falling in love with him.  
  
//Flash//  
  
Tess smiling as she raised her hand and kills me while Max is not looking.  
  
//Flash//  
  
Max leaning over me and confessing his undying love for her.then getting killed. Tess yelling at Kivar and then getting killed as well.  
  
//Flash//  
  
Me watching Tess walk into the compound and blowing it up, then her running out of the other side completely unscarred and smiling evilly.  
  
When the flashes ended I sat up gasping for breath. "Oh my gawd." I said, sweat pouring down my forehead. The flashes had disturbed me, but the last one made me shiver all over. "Liz?" Max said sleepily sitting up beside me. "Whats wrong." I looked at him and bit my lip. "Kyle, stop the car." I said loudly, waking everyone up. He shrugged and pulled the car over to the side of the road. "What the hell? What's going on?" Michael muttered angrily as Maria shook him awake. Isabel yawned and looked at us with apprehension. "I think Liz has something to say." Max said.  
  
I bit my lip again. "I saw something.I had flashes, like when Max and I kiss. But this time we weren't. I saw your planet, Antar. I..I was there. I was there with you Max. I swear it felt so real, I think I was having flashes of the past on your.our planet." I said. Max's eyes widened and he looked at me then everyone else. I heard Isabel let out a tiny gasp. "First it was of you and I dancing in a large, beautiful ballroom. Then I was brushing Tess's hair before she went down to see you. Another one was of you and I secretly meeting by a lake with Tess spying on us." I swallowed as I began to tell of the other flashes. "Tess.Tess.she was.she was conspiring with Kivar to mind warp Isabel into betraying you all. She.she killed me.and then Kivar killed both Max and her." I said. They were all silent. "And the last one..it scared me, Max I think she's still alive, she didn't die in that explosion. I saw it, I saw her walk out of there without so much as a scratch." I said. Max looked at me with fear in his eyes but he tried to remain calm. "Are you sure Liz? Absolutely sure?" He asked. "Yes, I'm sure, they were real Max." I said.  
  
"Wait so let me get this straight..Liz your half alien?" Maria asked confused. "But why would they bring her back? She wasn't part of the royal four..she was I guess one of Tess's advisors or maids or something." Michael said. "And.you mean to tell me it wasn't Isabel who betrayed us.it was Tess?" I nodded. Isabel looked at her hands. "Wow.I can't believe it. Can you see if you get anymore flashes?" Michael asked hopefully. I nodded. "Well.I don't know how.but I'll try." Kyle started the car. "I think we should stop at a restaurant or a gas station or something." He said. "Since we're probably going to be up all night, we should at least get some food in our stomachs."  
  
I looked at Max, a worried look had come over his face but when he caught me looking at him, he gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand. We drove on for a while, in complete silence as everyone went over what I had told them. Finally we stopped at what looked like a restaurant and motel in one. "Do we have enough money for this?" Max asked. "Hey.haven't you guys ever thought of making money.you know.with these powers you have." Kyle suggested. "Well.no..I guess we can try.what should we use?" Max said. Maria opened up her purse and pulled out a pad full of sticky notes. "These?" She suggested handing them to Max. He concentrated on them and his hand began to glow. He smiled as he produced a bunch of 20 dollar bills. "Jeez, how could you not do that before?" Kyle shook his head. "Aliens." He muttered as we got out of the van and walked towards the restaurant. Max put the money in his pocket and his arm around me.  
  
//Flash//  
  
This time the flash was different. I looked around. It was like I was actually there. Everything was completely still, the people walking around, the smoke spiraling in clumpy clouds of soft gray and white up from the cigarettes in the people's hands. I walked towards Max and Michael who were sitting talking. They both had on 50's looking suits and their hair was slicked back. I reached to touch Max when everyone began to move again. He looked up at me. "Beth." He said happily smiling at me. "Have a seat, doll." I looked around nervously and sat down. I looked at myself, realizing I was wearing different clothes. I had on a 50's looking suit with a skirt and a weird hat with a flower on it. "So, I'm guessing you're here to question me about the business." He said giving Michael a look. "Umm.I guess." I said looking around in awe. "Well you don't have to worry, doll. I've got everything in control." He sat back and smiled reaching across and taking my hand, he looked into my eyes. "I'll be head of the Mafia after the old man dies & then we can live the rest of our lives in luxury." He said excitedly. "What about Tessa?" I heard Michael say. "She won't like you marrying Beth. After all, she is your fiancé, and the old man's daughter." He took a drag of his cigarette. "And if you screw things up with her, then you know you're in trouble." He said. "Tessa?" I said, shocked. "Hey, boys.Beth." I heard a voice say from behind me. It was Tess, Max let go of my hand quickly and gave her a wry smile. He hair was much shorter, almost in a bob. She wore a revealing red tube dress and her lips were scarlet red. I had to stop myself from yelling. "Maxwell." She whined. "I thought we were going out for dinner later, at that new joint." She said placing her hands on her hips and pouting. "Oh, sorry babe. I must have forgotten." Max said standing up. He smiled and nodded to Michael & I and went over to Tess and threaded his arm with hers. I felt my heart drop for a second as they walked away, but just before they got to the door he turned and gave me a loving smile.  
  
//End Flash//  
  
I let out a yelp and stumbled. "Max." I whimpered as I fainted. 


	2. Restless Nights

Part 2  
  
I woke up in to Max's worried face hovering over mine. He smiled happily. "Liz.you had us all worried." He said is brow furrowing. "What happened?" He asked. Isabel came up behind him. "I had.another flash.but it was different." I said. "It was like I was there. You and Michael were sitting in a bar or something and you were wearing strange, 50's looking clothes. I came up to you and I had on 50's clothes too. You were talking about the.the Mafia." I said putting a hand over my mouth. "And then Tess came up.you were suppose to marry her.but we were in love.and as soon as you were head of the Mafia.you would break the engagement." I said. "Oh my gawd, Max." I said. He looked shocked. "You mean.you think we have had more then one.lifetime together? So far you've seen two different lifetimes from this one." He said looking pensive. I nodded looking at him to see his reaction. He looked around the room, the others were also here with startled looks on their faces. "What are we going to do about this Max?" Isabel asked, running a hand through her short, now blonde hair. "I'll figure something out." He said looking down at me.  
  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Would you guys leave us for a second." Max asked all the others. They nodded and left. He turned to me and put his hand on my face. "I always knew you were my soul mate, but I never knew.." He was at a loss for words. "We have to know what happens next. According to your visions, our past must be repeating itself over and over again." He said. I nodded and tried to sit up, feeling a little weak. "No, you just sit right there & rest for a little while." He said kissing my forehead. "I'll be back and bring you some food." I smiled at him. "I love you." He smiled back. "I love you too." He said.  
  
A restless night filled with strange dreams that made little or no sense to me. Dreams that I couldn't even remember when I sleepily opened my eyes. Faded images of past secret meetings, & kisses that made my heart warm. A soft and familiar voice in my mind said words that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. I woke up slowly, feeling strength return to my body. I looked over, Max lay next to me with his hand resting lightly on my stomach. I smiled and kissed him on his forehead. I gently moved his hand from my stomach and got up from the bed. There was another bed just across from ours, Michael & Maria lay huddled together. Kyle & Isabel were stretched out on the small couch to the side. The room was rather small & there was one bathroom. The walls had faded wallpaper with hints of pretty pink flowers that were now yellow with age. There was a painting on the wall, its once beautiful & ornate frame now dirty and rusted. I went to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
I sighed & leaned against the door then went to turn on the water in the sink. The bathroom wasn't much better than the room, the same faded wallpaper and the bathtub was rusted and dirty with bugs crawling around in it. I grimaced and looked at the small rusted sink. I turned it on and splashed water my face trying to make myself less drowsy. I glanced at my reflection in the cracked & spotted mirror above the sink. I grimaced at the tired looking girl in the mirror. All of a sudden my reflection smiled at me. "Hey there gorgeous." It sneered at me. A hand reached out to grab me and I stumbled back with a scream. My reflection let out a high pitched evil cackle. "Help Me!" I screamed as the hand gripped my shirt and tried to pull me into the mirror. I struggled but it was too strong. Fear seized my heart as I continued to try to get away. 


	3. Cold Rush Of Air

Part 3  
  
I fell backwards against the little door, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Oh my gawd." I said hiccupping. The image had disappeared but it was still embedded in my mind. Seeing my own face snarling at me was shocking. The door opened and I stumbled out and into the arms of Max. "Liz? What happened?" He asked with a worried look on his face. "I don't know." I said. "I was.I was just.standing there, trying to calm myself and then my image.she just.it came out of the mirror and tried to strangle me or pull me in or something." He stroked my hair and carried me to the bed. "Its okay." He said. The others hovered around me with worried looks on their faces. "I think its Tess." I said. "She must be here, manipulating my mind, trying to scare me into not telling you guys about my visions or just trying to kill us."  
  
"I should have known she would never sacrifice herself like that, it was all bull to make us think of her as some sort of redemptive hero until she could make us as vulnerable as possible and kill us. Liz, we cannot let the past repeat itself, if what you are seeing is happening over again in your visions. Then it's not going to stop unless we do something now." Max said. "This is our chance to change the past and make our own future." I nodded shakily and took a deep shuddering breath. "Are you hungry?" Max asked. I nodded and he stood up. "Watch over her, I'll go get some food." Michael stood up. "I'll go with you." Max gave me a small smile and they headed out the door.  
  
I sighed and leaned back against the bed looking up at Maria. "How's it going there, chica?" she asked putting a hand over my forehead. "I don't know what to do Maria. I mean, Tess is still alive.she is out to kill us. And its probably my fault, I let her live!" I said feeling angry at myself. "Liz, its not your fault, you're a compassionate girl. You could never kill another person." She said smiling at me. "It'll all be alright. We can handle her." I shook my head. "Listen, Maria." I said. "I don't think we can, I don't think any of us understands how strong Tess is." Maria shook her head. "I know, but we've always gotten through it, right? So, do not worry chica. Max will handle it." I sighed and bit my lip. I knew no one was going to listen to me so I just looked at the watch on the wall above my head. We sat in silence as I contemplated what we should do next.  
  
Finally, Max and Michael came back with the food. It was a strained silence as I looked out the window nibbling at the hamburger and fries Max brought me. I could feel his eyes on my face; I knew that he was worried about me. I tried to forget about all that I had seen but I could not get the images. Sometimes I felt as if I did not even want to forget some of them. Maria sat on the other side of the room; her food lay untouched on the floor as she stared unblinking at the wall before her. Isabel was talking quietly with Kyle and glancing my way every once in a while. Michael sat on the floor near Maria watching her with bored eyes and chomping on his food. Everyone seemed so sullen and I hated that it was my entire fault. Not only were we on the run from the government, but also we had to deal with my visions now. I looked at the sky as the stars twinkled like tiny diamonds thrown aimlessly across a dark blanket. I stood up. "I'm going out for a walk." I said to everyone. They all looked at me as if just realizing where they were. "I'll come with you." Max said standing up quickly. "No." I said. "You can't, I just.. just need some time to think." I bit my lip as I looked at him. His face fell and he shuffled his feet. "You should go out alone.if Tess is still out there." He said. "I know, I'll stay within sight. I just.I just need some time to think, I need some air to cool me down." I said. He looked at me for a moment then nodded. "Okay, but stay within sight." He warned kissing me on the forehead. I smiled at him lovingly and grabbed my coat.  
  
I pushed open the door and was greeted with a cold rush of air. I sucked it in and softly closed the door behind me. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and strolled down the outdoor hallway looking at the bare land that lay in front of it. Besides the motel, there was a grimy gas station next to it. However, across the road it was all dessert. I shivered at the darkness that lay ahead of me. I felt a little uneasy about what lay before us the days that would follow this. Would Tess come after us so soon? I knew she knew where we were. I knew she was probably watching us at that very moment. A sudden slight fear pierced my heart. What was I don't outside with a killer on the loose? I looked behind me and saw Max watching me through the window. He gave me a small smile and I smiled back feeling safe again. I turned back to the dessert and gulped in some of the frosted night air. Leaning against the railing I went over the events of the day.or night. There were so many revelations, yet so little details. I still had no idea what it all meant for any of us. Where was I mixed in the alien's plan? Was I an alien myself? Moreover, if I was an alien, how do you explain my birth and my family and everything. I sighed and walked a little more. It was all too much to process right now. I shook my head and just tried to fill my head with the silence of the night. I closed my eyes and walked a little farther feeling a little better.  
  
There was a loud slam down the hallway and I jumped, completely startled. I turned to see what had happened. All I saw was a door swinging aimlessly with the wind. I turned and started towards it. "Hello?" I asked uncertainly. I looked in the window of our motel room. Max was talking to Isabel and Michael. I hesitated for a second and then took a breath and put my hand forward. Don't be stupid, I told myself, if it is Tess you'll get yourself killed. I walked cautiously towards the door and gazed into a dark room. "Hello?" My voiced squeaked. "Is uh.anyone there?" I asked haltingly. I heard a rustle and someone moving across the room hurriedly. There were whispers circling around the room. I saw a shock of blonde hair as the figure raced towards me and I let out a startled scream as hands grabbed at me. 


End file.
